


Frosty the Snowman Isn't Real?

by ambrawllins



Series: Better Together [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cold, Family, Kids, Snowman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrawllins/pseuds/ambrawllins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds Bella and Alice in the backyard, freezing cold and disapointed. Turns out, Frosty the Snowman isn't real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frosty the Snowman Isn't Real?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's Vicky, and I hope you guys enjoy reading this! My next work will probably be the last one I post before I go on vacation for a little while!! Super short, but sweet chapter :))

**BELLA: 7**   
**ALICE: 5**

      It was a cold winter day and it was way too cold to go outside to do anything. It was below zero and as much as Alice and Bella wanted to go outside and work on their snowman, they knew they couldn’t. So, they planted themselves inside their living room watching Frosty the Snowman with Dean.   
“Do you think our snowman will come to life like Frosty?” Alice whispered to Bella with wonder in her eyes, which Bella shrugged.   
“Daddy, do you think if we put your hat on our snowman he’s going to come to life like frosty?” Bella asked him, and Dean smiled at them, and nodded.   
“Maybe he will, you two are going to have to try it.”   
Bella and Alice looked at each other, mischievously smiling.

    They waited until after the movie was done to put on their snowpants, heavy coats, boots, mittens, hat and scarves. Fortunately, Dean fell asleep and Seth and the boys weren’t home, so it’s not like they would get caught. Alice grabbed Dean’s hat and they quietly ventured into their backyard, finding their snowman. White snow covered their backyard, and Alice and Bella waddled towards Frank the Second (the first Frank had crushed, courtesy of Jace and Aiden). Frank II had skull button eyes, a carrot nose and a mouth made out of licorice, that was probably going to fall off soon; and to top it all off, a tiara. Frank II loved tiaras, he didn’t care about gender roles.   
“Alright, we need to take Frank’s tiara off,” Bella said, and Alice reached up for it, and finally got it off of Frank’s frozen head. Alice tried to reach up to put the hat on for Frank, but she couldn’t reach. Bella grabbed it out of Alice’s hands and finally got it on Frank, and sat down, waiting for the magic to happen.

 **  
**       After five minutes of waiting, Alice suggested that they’d sing to Frank. Bella thought it was a silly idea, and began to talk to Frank, encouraging him. Eventually, they gave up and began to cry.   
“But it was supposed to work,” Bella wiped a tear coming off of her face, and Alice cuddled against her, also crying. Footsteps crunching in the snow was heard from behind them, and they looked to see their dad running towards them.   
“Oh my God! What are you two doing out here?!” Dean asked, trying not to yell at them for scaring the shit out of him. Dean wiped the tears off of their cheeks, and bent down eye-level to talk to them.   
“We-we thought that Frank the Second could come to life if we put your favourite hat on it!” Alice explained, sniffing. Her nose was running, and her thighs felt like ice, she was going to become a popsicle any minute now.   
“And s-so we came out here and we tried, daddy! But Frank wouldn’t come to life!” Bella added, crying again. Dean smiled at them with sympathy, grabbed his hat and scooped the girls up in his arms.   
“Come on, let’s drink hot chocolate and watch a different movie, dad is going to be home any second,” Dean said.   
“Your hat is a stupid hat daddy,” Bella said, Alice giggling at Bella saying “stupid”.   
“It’s a stupid hat? It keeps me warm!” Dean said enthusiastically. He walked in with the two girls still in his arms, and he helped them take off their winter clothes which were now soaked with snow. Dean threw their wet clothes in the basement while Alice and Bella were cuddling in a blanket, debating on what christmas movie to watch.   
“Rudolph!”   
“No, we have to watch Elf!”   
“Bella!”   
“Alice!”   
Dean walked in, holding three mugs of hot chocolate, and interfered with their fight.   
“Hey! Why don’t we watch Home Alone?” Dean suggested, sitting beside them with his blanket. Alice and Bella made noises of agreement and Dean inserted the DVD in the player, and they all watched the movie together, sipping hot cocoa and laughing at the shenanigans pulled in the movie.


End file.
